ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Mtw12055
Welcome Hi, welcome to Our Gang Wikia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Our Gang page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thor2000 (Talk) 02:37, February 2, 2010 Could you please look at the Talk: Jubilo Jr. page? You'll learn more there. Thank you. Yorky97 (talk) 22:48, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Lucky Corner Site Thanks for the heads up on that site. I already refer to it a lot, but without fully printed pages of their pages as a referral, it's sort of hard adapting and transferring the data at this point. Thor2000 17:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Bonedust Picture Any particular reason as to why there is a picture of Scooter Lowry on the Bonedust page? * I merely misidentified him in that photo. The only mental reference I have to Bondeust is from Helping Grandma and School's Out and the kid in the photo from Thundering Fleas resembled him. I'll resctify the misidentification when I get a new picture. Thor2000 15:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Special Not particularly important, but the special was actually called "The Little Rascals Christmas Special", not "A Little Rascals Christmas Special". Exclamation points Hi, Since you corrected the title of "The Ol' Gray Hoss," do you know if "The Champeen," "Dogs of War," "The Mysterious Mystery," "The Fourth Alarm," "Choo-Choo," and "For Pete's Sake" should properly have exclamation points as in theluckycorner website? Rjh 17:21, May 8, 2011 (UTC) * I'll have to get back to you on some of these, but I can confirm that "Dogs of War!", "Choo-Choo!", "For Pete's Sake", and "Hi'-Neighbor!" all have exlamation points on them. Mtw12055 17:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) * Were you ever able to ascertain whether "The Champeen," "The Mysterious Mystery," and "The Fourth Alarm" should have exclamation points? Rjh 03:58, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * I pretty went by the Maltin/Bann book on those titles, but if the Lucky Corner uses them, it's acceptable, but personally, I don't think these titles need them. Thor2000 15:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) * Maltin-Bann has exclamation points for "Choo-Choo!", "The Mysterious Mystery!", and "For Pete's Sake!", and my print of "Dogs of War!" has one on the opening title card, so I'll fix those. In a sense, "Hi-Neighbor!" is the only title that absolutely needs an exclamation point, and possibly "Choo-Choo!". Rjh 06:22, June 24, 2011 (UTC) -- I just checked, my prints of "The Champeen!" and "The Fourth Alarm!" also have exclamation points on opening title cards, so I'm in complete agreement with theluckycorner. Rjh 06:31, June 24, 2011 (UTC) * I'll trust your insticts like I always have, but I don't know if they really need the points. Thor2000 14:59, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello, yes I have photos of the Aber brothers and Texas. All three boys are on my website: www.youngentertainersdirectory.com Texas is on this page. Let me know if figure out his characters name. Thanks! http://www.youngentertainersdirectory.com/1920faces-T.html Drinamohacsi (talk) 06:21, July 20, 2013 (UTC)Drina Mohacsi (www.younghollywoodhof.com) Rascal Appearances Please be sure in the recent shorts you've listed that you mention under comments that they're no Rascals shorts and maybe mention to what series they belong to. Thor2000 (talk) 04:35, August 25, 2013 (UTC)